Espèce de Balai à Chiotte
by Sandou
Summary: Temari est méga-énervée. Shikamaru, se sale fumeur de pétard, a voulu faire son malin. Et donc ? Leur CPE ne fera pas dans la dentelle. 3. 2. 1. POUF. Réveillez-vous. [Shika x Tema - UA]


**Auteur **: Sandou  
**Titre **: Espèce de Balai à Chiotte  
**Genre **: -  
**Rating **: +16  
**Pairing **: Shikamaru x Temari  
**Dates **: Commencé le : 25 septembre 2011 - Fini le : 04 octobre 2013 - Corrections finales le : 29 novembre 2013  
**Note **: J'voulais pas faire du cul. Mais c'est venu tout seul. Désolée d'être en manque.

.

« J'utilise un ton léger et détendu, mais la schizophrénie n'est pas simple. Les schizophrènes s'enferment dans leur monde, ils ont des crises et peuvent devenir déments ou catatoniques. Je n'indique par la vérité puisqu'une fanfiction est bien une fiction et que mon but n'est pas de prévenir aux risques de cette maladie déclarée. Cette maladie, que je connais par mon entourage, est, dans cette fanfiction, utilisée comme prétexte à une histoire. Une schizophrénie ne consiste pas à un dédoublement de la personnalité (pas _Seulement_ en tout cas), c'est un terme beaucoup trop vague pour réellement le décrire. Mais, à terme de légère prévention, ne laissez pas un schizophrène sans aide. Un pourcentage non négligeable de la population carcéral française (25%) en est pourvu parce que personne n'a rien fait pour les aider. On ne doit pas ignorer son entourage ! »

.

« Balai à Chiotte… »

_Persiflage._

Temari se retourna d'un coup et agrippa son vis-à-vis avec violence par sa veste.

« Pardon ? Tu veux bien répéter, espèce de trou du cul ?

- Je t'ai traité de Balai à Chiotte. Tu veux que je réitère peut-être ? »

Il avait beau être le plus grand, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle qui annonçait tout le temps qu'elle changerait de look, qu'elle arrêterait les bagues en toc et les bracelets à pics… Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si mal foutus que ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse du mal.

« Ça ira, je pense. Maintenant je peux te casser la gueule. Sans remord. »

Poing dans la gueule avec épines qui s'enfonce dans la joue. Qu'il était jouissif de l'entendre se plaindre et se tenir la joue l'instant d'après. Elle ricana pour elle-même pendant qu'il tombait à terre avec le deuxième coup qu'elle lui avait assené au genou avec ses grosses rangers qu'elle avait aussi prévu de mettre au placard.

« Cette conne m'a percé la joue, bordel ! »

Tout en écoutant la tonne d'injures qu'il débitait à la seconde, Temari constata alors que ce petit branleur de Shikamaru n'avait pas tort : elle retira sa main et une entaille assez grosse pour laisser passer une paille fit jour sur sa joue. Elle lui avait troué la peau.

_Esquive, vite, fous le camp, file te cacher. Trouve une échappatoire, imagine qu'un prof arrive, hein ? T'es foutue, ce pédé de Nara va te balancer. Une seule solution : la fuite._

**Non.**

« La ferme ! »

Le garçon par terre se tut alors qu'elle se pressait le crâne à deux mains. Shikamaru ne souffrait pas tant que ça, mais il voulait qu'elle se sente mal, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelles éducatives. Et que Temari se tienne la tête à deux mains devait déjà signifier qu'elle redoutait ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

_Il va te pourrir la vie, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'en coûter. Va-t-en._

**Si tu fais ça, tu t'en mordras les doigts. Reste là, assume.**

« J'assume rien du tout, merde. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait ça, celle-la, elle avait des problèmes ou quoi ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, petit con, Tu me balances et j'te-

- Temari, Shikamaru, un petit tête à tête… A tête devrait nous être profitable à tous les trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et toutes les pensées qu'ils pouvaient avoir s'évaporèrent tandis que : « On convoquera très certainement vos parents par la suite… Pour faire bonne mesure. »

.

Quatre minutes auparavant :

Pause midi au lycée professionnel de Kiri. Temari était peut-être petite du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq mais elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas sur ses jolies rangers qu'elle avait piqué à des pompiers. Avec ses cheveux noirs totalement emmêlés, elle avait très certainement cette allure de balai de nettoyage pour le fond des cuvettes, mais Shikamaru n'était pas en droit de ne pas s'excuser de lui avoir marché dessus ni de la traiter aussi peu courtoisement. Alors elle l'avait alpagué pour lui sommer de se faire pardonner pour son manque de délicatesse.

Et il lui avait rit au nez.

Avec sa petite gueule d'intello-premier-de-la-classe-qui-se-fout-pas-mal-des-principes.

Alors elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au petit havre de paix qu'il entretenait pour sa pause pétard-coucou-je-me-défonce.

_Pour lui péter la gueule._

**Ah non, juste pour l'obliger à s'excuser.**

Dans un premier temps, Temari avait été très calme et il n'avait pas obtempéré. Puis elle avait prit son joint pour le lui coller à deux centimètre de ses yeux de drogué dans un geste de menace. Et là, il s'était excusé comme le joyeux petit fils-à-papa qu'il était.

Puis il l'avait traité de balai à chiotte.

'Fallait pas déconner non plus, oh !

.

« Alors c'est Ça, ta version des faits, Temari ? Tu lui as percé la joue avec l'un de tes accessoires de Masochiste parce qu'il t'a écrasé le pied. Avec ton énorme botte de bonhomme dans laquelle tu n'as certainement rien senti ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ne répond rien._

**Ne lui dis rien.**

La Conseillère Pédagogique la regarda par dessus ses lunettes un long moment puis détourna son attention sur Shikamaru.

« Et toi, tu consommes des produits illicites entre ces murs, c'est bien cela ? Tu te drogues sous notre nez à tous donc. Très bien, c'est noté. »

Passant de l'un à l'autre, la conseillère passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés comme un chat.

_Miaou, tu es stupide ?_

**Ne dis rien, surtout.**

La grande blonde soupira, regarda par dehors le temps qu'il faisait et revint à eux avec, cette fois-ci, un large sourire dangereux aux lèvres. Ça sentait plus que mauvais. Beaucoup trop.

« J'ai un beau compromis à vous proposer, jeune gens. C'était le genre de projet que je gardais dans l'attente d'un évènement suffisamment intéressant. Mais j'estime qu'en cas de problèmes on ne croira ni un drogué, ni une… Enfin… tu vois, n'est-ce pas, Temari ? La loi de l'adulte sur les fous. Et vous deux, vous êtes fous à votre manière. »

_Schizophrène, voilà c'que t'es. S'ils savaient, s'ils savaient seulement…_

**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de l'être. Nous te soutenons. Tous.**

« Ghh. »

La Conseillère ne releva pas le gargouillement de Temari et reprit : « En y regardant de plus près, vous n'avez pas un seul point en commun. Pas un. Pas le même âge, ni le même sexe, pas non plus les mêmes ambitions et vos styles sont totalement incompatibles. Vous avez un Mois. Un seul, annonça-t-elle en levant un doigt, pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça l'un de l'autre. Et voici pour vous, la punition suprême. »

Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tout devint noir.

.

Bon, ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar alors. Tant mieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fumer le soir avant de dormir. Un coup sans rêve et l'autre rempli d'horreur… C'était carrément nul. Et puis il avait dormi d'une façon tellement inconfortable ! Matelas dur et pas d'oreiller. C'était un lumbago qui l'attendait là. Il remonta ses draps sur lui et se gratta le ventre.

_Grat-grat._

Oh, mais c'est qu'il avait un ventre tout doux ce matin. Et pourtant il n'avait pas pris de douche avant de se coucher. Ou en tout cas il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il tapota son bidon et se décida, pas encore de réveil qui sonnait mais il se sentait en forme ce matin-là.

Shikamaru Nara réveillé et en forme. L'évènement le plus improbable sur un milliard d'années. Il sourit en ouvrant les yeux pendant qu'il se relevait de son matelas, tout embué dans le sommeil qu'il était.

**Il y a un invité aujourd'hui, je crois.**

_Un intrus, tu veux dire ?_

Les voix dans sa tête… Pas de panique.

« C'est le bédot, mec. Le bédot. Pas de soucis. »

Il fallait qu'il parle, parce qu'auparavant ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, et c'était assez flippant.

« Parle-parle, lalalalaaaa. C'est quoi cette voix de gonzesse que tu te trimballes, Shika, t'as sucé qui avant de dormir ? Parle, parle… Paaaarle ? »

C'est qu'il avait réellement une voix féminine ! Alors il se tut et dèsembruma son cerveau. Il faisait noir, besoin de lumière, vite. Il trouva le rideau et le tira pour que le soleil lui vrille les rétines. Alors que des étoiles dansaient dans ses yeux il s'observa à travers la vitre aux trois traces de doigts qu'il avait posés. Ses doigts… Des ongles biens coupés et peints en rouge. Un. Ses yeux croisèrent son reflet, des yeux verts. Deux. Une bouche en cœur charnue qui remuait au rythme de ses paroles. Trois. Des cheveux bruns. Rassuré. Noirs en fait et qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Quatre.

« Non, non… Non. »

Il se recula, la main toujours sur son ventre tout doux. C'est un aperçu de son buste qu'il eut alors. Et d'une poitrine. D'une jolie petite poitrine, certes, mais il pouvait être certain qu'il ne l'avait pas la veille. Certainement pas.

_Mon Dieu, c'est un bonhomme qui habite là-dedans. Quelle horreur._

**Sois moins virulent, ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

Bordel de merde, mais il y avait vraiment des voix dans son crâne ?!

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un !? »

Un énorme _Boum !_ se fit entendre sur le mur en Placoplatre juste à sa droite et c'est une voix jeune et masculine qui lui répondit : « Merde, Tema, laisse-moi pioncer ! »

Et le silence.

.

« Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, pas du tout. Non. Non. Je vais me réveiller et tout ça s'arrêtera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Voilà, tout simplement, et elle se réveillerait quand elle en sentirait l'envie. Patience. Cependant, aucune des voix dans sa tête ne venait la déranger, et ça, c'était nouveau et plutôt intéressant.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas là ? demanda-t-elle pour s'en assurer. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sur son visage au trait d'un Shikamaru adolescent de dix-sept ans. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Mais déjà beaucoup moins intéressant. Elle se tata le corps. Des épaules osseuses, des côtes qu'elle sentait trop au travers des doigts féminins qu'il avait et des poignées d'amour qu'elle pensait ne pas devoir exister quand on était un homme si maigrichon. Pas un seul poil de barbiche, c'est qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin celui-là. Elle semblait mieux vivre sa situation que Shikamaru et c'était certainement dû au fait que sa pré-schizophrénie s'était envolée avec son corps. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste coincée ad vitam aeternam dans le corps de ce pré-pubère.

Elle chercha le téléphone qui devait appartenir à Shikamaru et se remémora le numéro de téléphone du portable qu'elle avait. Sans succès. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle enregistré son propre numéro dans son répertoire ? Mais celui de son fixe, lui, elle le connaissait.

.

« BON, TEMARI, TU TE GROUILLES DE RÉPONDRE A CE FOUTU TELEPHONE ?! »

Shikamaru s'affolait, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se sentait les jambes flageolantes. Mais sa main resterait sur ce ventre doux jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne de vraies décisions. Il s'en alla en direction du bruit que le vieux téléphone datant d'il y a quelques années faisait. Il décrocha alors.

« Oui ?

- _Mon Dieu, j'ai une vraie voix de fille en fait, c'est terrible_. »

C'était _sa propre voix_ qu'il entendait au bout de l'autre fil ? La sienne-sienne ? Avec son timbre léger et masculin.

« Temari, c'est toi ?

- _Évidemment, connard, qui d'autre pourrait te parler avec une voix aussi gamine que la tienne ?_ »

Oh, mais c'est qu'elle était désagréable, mademoiselle fausse brune.

« _Il faut qu'on parle, je refuse de me déshabiller pour me changer, j'ai bien trop peur de savoir ce que tu caches sous ce pyjama de gonzesse que tu te trimballes. Alors bouge-toi et viens jusqu'à chez toi._

- Tu veux donc que JE m'habille. JE. Tu penses peut-être que ça m'arrange de poser mes mains sur ton corps ?

- _Tes mains sur mon corps ? Mais tu vas pas bien ?! Ne me touche même pas ! Ne touche pas mon corps, connard de Nara._

- Mais il faut bien que je vienne chez toi, après tout, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? minauda-t-il tout en se rendant compte qu'il se sentait plus léger quand il lui parlait aussi simplement. »

A l'autre bout du fil, sa voix grogna et elle concéda. Très bien, il aurait le droit de la toucher, mais le strict minimum qui consistait à enfiler un pantalon et une veste pour venir la trouver. Alors, habillée de son t-shirt sale et de sa culotte en coton, _Marionnette-Temari_ s'habilla pour retourner jusqu'à chez Shikamaru. Se perdant quelques minutes, il retrouva finalement son chemin jusqu'à chez lui et rentra sans frapper. A la grande surprise de sa propre mère qui ne le reconnut pas.

« Euh… »

Instant, long et délicat de blanc durant lequel _marionnette-Temari_ et _sa_ propre mère se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Jusqu'à ce que la véritable Temari arrive, prenne _sa_ propre main et les ramène à la chambre de Shikamaru Nara.

« Tu aurais quand même pu sonner. Tu n'es plus chez toi à présent. Quel manque d'intelligence. De ta part c'est plus que déplorable. »

Il ne rajouta rien, se regardant sous toutes les coutures encore et encore. Habillé de son vieux short trop court pour lui qu'il avait toujours eu trop de flemme de changer.

« -Faire ? Dis-moi, trou du cul, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

Il releva la tête et _se_ regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des voix dans ta tête ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, mais il avait besoin de le savoir, parce que tant qu'il serait dans le corps de cette fausse brune anorexique, sa santé lui importait un minimum.

« P-pardon ? demanda _marionnette-Shikamaru_ en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu entendais des voix que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix passive.

- Tu les as entendues, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête mais elle avait déjà baissé les yeux. Temari avait toujours gardé ça pour elle pour des raisons évidentes. On n'y croyait jamais assez, mais la schizophrénie dont elle était atteinte n'était pas un cas isolé dans sa famille. Sa mère en était morte et son petit frère avait été envoyé en centre. Elle était la seule à s'en sortir sans réels dommages et elle ne comptait pas aggraver sa situation. Mais, être coincée dans le corps de Shikamaru ne l'aiderait pas vraiment.

« Je refuse d'en parler, ils sont gentils avec moi. Ne les embête pas, s'il-te-plait. »

Il acquiesça, à peine convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Il imaginait facilement que ça ne devait pas être simple pour elle. _Marionnette-Temari_ s'approcha de _marionnette-Shikamaru_ pour lui attraper la mâchoire de ses doigts de _brune_.

« Bordel, tu m'as pas loupé, la grognasse. En plus d'être perforé, j'ai un hématome gonflé comme une montagne. Je te dis pas bravo, annonça-t-il. »

Puis, prit d'un brusque excès de méchanceté, il appuya en plein dessus et Temari se plia en deux après lui avoir envoyé un poing dans l'épaule. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne lui fit pas si mal que ça. Ce qui le fâcha considérablement : Shikamaru Nara n'était décidément pas très épais.

« Merde alors, j'ai vraiment pas de force en fait, marmonna-t-il.

- NARA ! Espèce de sale branleur, qu'est-ce que t'as fait là ? grogna Temari en agrippant finalement sa _propre_ marionnette. Ça va pas bien ?

- Ça fait mal, hein ? Tu comprendras peut-être que j'ai bien douillé à cause de toi, alors. »

Passée cette engueulade légère, Temari entreprit de réfléchir à la situation avec sa _marionnette_. Ils avaient échangé de corps avec l'autre et ça, à cause de cette CPE qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisé auparavant.

« C'est peut-être une sorcière, annonça finalement Shikamaru. »

Et Temari ne le détrompa pas.

Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point. Mais en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, ils devraient se faire passer pour l'autre.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'on met un soutien-gorge alors ? »

_Marionnette-Shikamaru_ se mit à rougir et se tenant les mains. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait énervée de l'avoir entendu tenir de tels propos à son égard mais ils étaient en état de crise. Alors elle tenta de lui expliquer tant bien que mal avec des signes de main.

« J'aurai le droit de regarder tes nichons ? »

.

« Bordel, ça fait super mal.. »

Shikamaru regarda le reflet féminin que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain et approcha son doigt du bleu qui gonflait sur sa joue. Temari n'avait visiblement pas apprécié son humour.

**Tu l'as peut-être mérité, tu ne penses pas ?**

_Il a bien le droit de s'accorder un petit plaisir. Il n'a pas choisi d'être dans cet état._

« J'ai rien demandé même, grogna _marionnette-Temari_ en refermant la porte de la salle de bain pour retourner vers Temari. »

Temari regarda et haussa les sourcils. Elle ne _s_'était pas loupée, tout compte fait. Espérons que ça ne durerait pas.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller si je ne peux même pas regarder ce corps ? soupira Shikamaru, exaspéré par cette situation.

- Je t'habillerai. Ou alors tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux. J'y arrive très bien, moi. »

Il se retint d'annoncer qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être une femme, un deuxième coup ne lui irait pas au teint.

« Et tu comptes t'habiller comment alors ? »

Plus maligne que lui, elle annonça rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder après tout. Comme pour la technique du soutien-gorge… Bingo. Un coup à la porte les fit se retourner et la mère de Shikamaru apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Shykou, ton amie et toi devriez partir, il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours. »

Et elle s'en alla.

_Merde._

Pris dans leur effervescence, les cours étaient devenus leur dernière préoccupation. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« Tu ne peux décemment pas aller en cours avec un haut dégueulasse et l'imperméable pourri de mon frère… Sans compter que tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge, Shykou. »

Temari cogitait à toute allure. Hors de question que Shikamaru pourrisse sa réputation d'asociale au look gothique qu'elle avait méticuleusement construite pour que personne ne l'approche. Elle le força à rester dans la chambre pendant qu'elle s'en allait pour farfouiller un peu partout. Allez, au moins la chambre des parents, quoi ! Elle y dégoterait bien quelque chose que la mère de Shikamaru ne verrait pas disparaître pour l'instant.

Petit chemisier, sous-vêtement un peu trop grand, une paire de chaussettes et un pull un peu vieillot mais qui ferait l'affaire le temps d'une journée. _Marionnette-Shikamaru_ s'en alla, laissant le désordre derrière _lui_ pour retrouver son compère d'infortune.

« Enfile-moi tout ça, Shikamaru, balança-t-elle en même temps que les vêtements. »

Pour la énième fois, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. _Marionnette-Temari_ s'en retourna au placard de Shikamaru et en ressortit un t-shirt noir froissé et un pantalon banal qu'il lui balança de la même manière.

« Ah, et il va falloir que tu changes de calbut' aussi. Je m'endors toujours avec celui de la veille… D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi que tu prennes une douche en rentrant. Je ne sais pas de quand date ma dernière. »

Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux, un frisson de dégout parcourant son dos. Ce mec était un crade, quel manque de bol… De son côté, Shikamaru commençait déjà à se déshabiller, retirant son manteau et débutant dans l'enlèvement du haut sale. Elle le stoppa d'une main et le força à fermer les yeux. Être déshabillé était détestable mais elle ne montrerait pas ses seins à n'importe qui. Et surtout pas à Shikamaru Nara, le mec qui lui marchait sur les bottes sans s'excuser. Elle se chargea donc, _avec les doigts de Shikamaru_, de retirer ce haut, de mettre un soutien-gorge et de rajouter le chemisier qui sentait bon l'assouplisseur pour le boutonner correctement.

« Dans d'autres circonstances, ç'aurait put être un moment super-excitant. Sauf qu'il s'agit de _moi-même_. Et que _tu_ es dans ma tête… »

Elle se retint de le gifler et se déshabilla à son tour pour se changer, vite fait bien fait, ils furent enfin prêts pour partir.

Sans affaire de classe, effectivement.

.

« Shika, c'quoi la réponse au 5D ? »

Temari grogna en se retournant vers la gamine aux cheveux roses : « Dis-moi, petite, ça ne te dirait pas de travailler par tes propres moyens ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire faux. »

Merde alors, c'est à ça que servait Shikamaru ? Elle n'était vraiment pas tombée sur le bon corps. C'était la cinquième personne en seulement deux cours à lui demander des réponses. C'était un premier de la classe ce mec ?!

De son côté, _marionnette-Temari_ se reposait. Elle devait être une réelle perturbatrice parce qu'aucun des élèves de sa classe n'était venu lui parler. Pas même les professeurs. Cette fille était une aubaine, ça le changeait des gens de sa classe qui l'importunait toutes les dix minutes. Alors il s'étira et se plongea dans l'admiration du ciel bleu visible à travers la fenêtre.

_Ce mec ne va pas nous mener très loin à cette allure. Il n'en glande pas une, on dirait Temari._

**Laisse-le donc, il doit se faire passer pour elle. Cette attitude est tout à fait convenable.**

Et encore ces voix légères et caverneuses…

« Laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-il, éveillant la curiosité de son voisin de droite. »

Le voisin la regarda quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se tourne vers lui et assène un : « Tu veux ma photo, trou du cul ? » qui calma tout de suite le jeune homme.

Il se calla plus confortablement et attendit l'heure de manger avec impatience. Il commençait à avoir faim. Le matin même, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'accoster Chôji pour réclamer un ou deux gâteaux-tortue. Il allait finir par mourir. Jusqu'à ce que la fille assise juste devant lui ne se retourne et lui chuchote : « J'ai vos macarons, vous les voulez maintenant ? »

Oooh, qu'elle était maligne cette Temari. Racketteuse, ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde…

« Bien sûr. Et alors qu'elle les lui tendait, il rajouta : merci. »

La jeune fille pinça la bouche en se retournant. Ah, gaffe numéro une : ne pas être sympathique. Mauvais départ, il fallait qu'il se rattrape pour cette fois.

« Ramène-m'en plus demain. Et n'oublie pas, sinon… »

Il ne rajouta rien, elle devait déjà le savoir. Quoi que ce soit. La demoiselle devant lui frissonna. Génial.

Bon, et bien, vivre dans le corps de cette fausse brune était plutôt sympathique. Posant une main sur son ventre il s'en réconforta. Avec Temari il vivrait très certainement une vie beaucoup plus agréable et sans inconvénient.

.

« Hé, Shika, tu veux un gâteau ? J'ai pensé à toi ce matin et-

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Temari lâcha un regard glacial à Chôji Akimichi et le quitta rapidement à la pause déjeuner. Être abordé par tellement de gens et en si peu de temps commençait clairement à l'insupporter. Et merde si les autres s'étonnaient de voir un _Shikamaru_ aussi détestable.

Une main agrippa son épaule et elle se sentit prête à envoyer valdinguer l'importun, mais la vision de _son propre visage_ à l'œil au beurre noirl'en empêcha. Shikamaru.

« Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec lui, Tem-ikamaru, _(zyeute à droite, à gauche)_. C'est mon meilleur ami, grogna _marionnette-Temari_.

- Je m'en tamponne pas mal, Nara. Laisse-moi juste récupérer mon corps. »

_Marionnette-Temari_ regarda de nouveau à droite puis à gauche et embarqua son homologue masculin dans un coin de couloir pour le bloquer contre un mur. Dans d'autre circonstances (et s'il n'avait s'agit de Temari dans son corps), la situation aurait pu être délicieusement érotique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il s'agissait de cette emmerdeuse de Temari qui lui avait foutu un coup.

« T'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça, pas avec mon corps, chuchota-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Les gens m'aiment bien, et Chôji est mon meilleur ami. Ne joue pas à ça ou tu risques de le regretter. »

Le regard lourd de sens, Shikamaru s'en alla d'un pas gauche sur les horribles chaussures que la jeune fille mettait tous les jours. S'il fallait en arriver aux menaces pour qu'elle comprenne, Shikamaru n'aurait aucun scrupule.

**Sauf que tu oublies un détail, jeune homme. À l'heure actuelle, tu n'es pas seul dans sa tête.**

_Je pense qu'on pourrait jouer avec ça, Temari est tellement coincée. Avec lui, on rigolera sûrement._

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire abstraction de ces voix dans sa tête qui commençait à envenimer la situation. Nara se posa sur un banc, les jambes croisées et regarda _son_ corps se balader et s'installer à côté de Chôji. Voilà, elle comprenait enfin ce qu'on voulait lui dire, il était temps ! Nara resta un instant à les regarder jusqu'à constater qu'ils ne se parlaient pas et que _marionnette-Shikamaru_ l'ignorait même en parlant à cet horrible brun qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Ah ouais, elle voulait jouer à la plus maline… Elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

.

Un matin de la semaine suivante, _marionnette-Temari_ se présenta en cours en retard et habillé d'une manière tellement féminine qu'il fallut à son professeur deux répétitions de : « Je suis Temari, putain. Laissez-moi m'asseoir. » pour qu'il la laisse finalement rentrer dans la salle. _Elle _n'était pas provocante, seulement banale et passe-partout. Petit pull, pantalon taille-basse, ballerine et…

« Mon dieu, elle est blonde. »

Blonde. Shikamaru était bien décidé à se venger de la manière déplorable dont s'était comportée Temari tout au long de la semaine passée. Et quoi de mieux qu'un week-end shopping et coiffeur, pour exercer une déteinte totale de sa crinière noire. _Marionnette-Temari_ avait à présent un cheveu souple et doux et une belle coupe peignée et ramenée en une seule queue de cheval. Ce matin-là, Temari était une jeune fille mignonne et avenante au regard brillant de fierté.

« Encore désolée pour le retard. »

Le professeur, subjugué comme le reste de l'assistance par le changement radical qui se dévoilait, la laissa s'installer à sa place habituelle. Aujourd'hui Shikamaru Nara se vengerait jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

_Je l'avais bien dit qu'on rigolerait avec ce mec. Un vrai boute-en-train._

Son autre personnalité ne répliqua pas, peut-être n'avait-elle rien à dire et était-elle d'accord avec l'autre. Enfin un moyen de faire fermer des clapets mentaux.

Sa camarade attitrée se retourna, lui proposant des nounours en chocolat. Shikamaru déclina gentiment et choqua une nouvelle fois l'assistance.

Cette journée allait être tellement, tellement-tellement, amusante.

.

Temari se plaisait dans son rôle de _Shikamaru Nara_. Faire de lui un être totalement différent de ce qu'il laissait paraître à tout le monde était amusant, sans compter le fait qu'elle pouvait enfin penser dans sa tête sans en avertir ses mégères. Mais être _lui_ posait quelques soucis… Comme le fait de se laver ou de s'habiller en fermant les yeux, de se faire accoster par n'importe quel ami pour une réponse en cours ou encore un milliard d'autres choses qui faisait que le brun était un personnage intelligent et un peu trop sociable.

À la pause de midi, elle s'en alla, esquivant, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, chaque personne disposée à lui parler. Finalement, son corps lui manquait un peu, la solitude de son crâne, remplacée par celle des autres la gênait de plus en plus fréquemment. La seule présence qui parvenait régulièrement à la sortir de son mutisme était celle de ce Kiba qui, semblait-il n'avait jamais été l'ami du Nara. Enfin un petit côté sympa à son horrible prise de corps.

Mais _marionnette-Shikamaru_ n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller le retrouver.

« Le changement est radical, murmura untel les yeux rivés sur _son propre corps de Temari_.

- Tu la connais ? demandait un autre. »

Le cœur dans le corps de Shikamaru se mit à battre si fort qu'il lui en fit mal. Blonde, voilà ce qu'elle paraissait aux yeux du monde. Cette couleur de cheveux qu'elle avait bannie de sa vie en teignant tout en noir, ne laissant pas une seule fois ses racines apparentes. Une rage insupportable la prit et, sans même y réfléchir, _marionnette-Temari_ embarqua son corps, le tirant par l'épaule sous les yeux éberlués d'une dizaine d'étudiants. L'empoignant fermement, elle les fit sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement et tant pis pour les cours. À droite, encore à droite et cinquante mètres à gauche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un hangar délabré dont elle gardait un lien affectif indéniable sous les faibles protestations de Shikamaru qui s'amusait de la situation. Elle le lâcha finalement et il partit s'installer sur un reste de mousse ayant appartenu à un canapé.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'énerver, Temari. Nous sommes grands à présent. Et, pour ma défense, tes petites voix ont approuvées mon changement. »

_Le brun_ se tourna et se retourna un milliard de fois sur place. Par où allait-elle commencer ?

« Tu… t'avais pas le droit, éclata Temari, sa voix se modulant bizarrement du grave à l'aigu. Ces fringues, merde ! T'avais pas le droit, bordel. »

Se disant, elle s'approcha de lui, le menaçant d'un poing à quelques centimètres de son visage. Shikamaru fronça le nez, un nouveau coup sur la face qui ne ferait pas du bien, et, avec son joli visage de jeune fille blonde, on se poserait des questions. L'hésitation passa d'un regard à l'autre et il comprit : Temari ne le cognerait pas. Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas respectivement leurs propres corps. Le blesser revenait à se blesser et elle n'était pas assez bête pour le faire une nouvelle fois.

« Les gens de ta classe sont venus _te_ voir, ils _t_'ont parlés, ils ont osés dire que _tu_ étais Mignonne dans cet accoutrement. Tu pourrais me remercier. »

Le calme de Shikamaru eu raison d'elle et Temari partit s'installer à même le sol un peu plus loin. Des années d'efforts afin de ne pas être celle qu'on regarde mis à la cave par un petit con qui habitait son corps. Temari soupira longuement en fixant ce _qu'elle_ était dans un accoutrement qu'elle estimait dégradant.

« Il faut être honnête, le blond te va plus au teint que cette affreuse couleur noire que tu imposes à tout le monde. Et puis, tu ne trompes personne avec tes poils de jambes et ceux sous tes bras. Blonds comme les blés et je te parle même pas de ceux que tu caches dans ta cul- »

Temari se jeta sur lui, le conjurant de se la fermer et, l'œil fou qu'elle eu dans le regard le fit frémir. Lui donner un air de dingue, elle y arrivait très bien, trop bien.

_On ne rigole pas avec notre jolie blondinette, mec. Il y des raisons qui font que tu es déclaré schizophrène. Tu ne veux pas les connaître alors calme-toi un peu._

Et l'autre voix qui ne revenait toujours pas… Celle qui rassurait et l'aidait à faire face à cette situation. Temari, toujours sur lui, observa le regard absent que le jeune homme avait et comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent ? »

Shikamaru fit l'impasse sur cette question et tourna la tête sur le côté quand il sentit un mouvement inconnu venir. C'était _Elle_, LA elle de CPE que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses cheveux savamment noués, elle s'approcha d'eux, le visage déçu. Sans leur laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'assit sur une chaise qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt et croisa les jambes en soufflant sa frange.

« Je suis extrêmement attristée par vous deux, jeunes gens. Création m'a envoyé ici pour que je l'amuse, seulement vous ne faites pas d'effort. Ni l'un (regard lourd de reproche sur _marionnette-Shikamaru_), ni l'autre (doigt pointé sur le vrai Shikamaru)… Si Création n'est pas ravi, Création s'en prendra à moi, ça m'ennuierai beaucoup. Vous ne comprenez décidément pas ce que j'essaye de vous dire, s'exclama la jeune femme. »

Nouveau soupir de la CPE, Shikamaru et Temari s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ne regardant plus qu'elle sans comprendre le sens profond de ce qu'elle déblatérait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui fait que Création s'est intéressé à vous deux. Pour une raison _x_ ou _y_, on vous a à l'œil, alors donnez du spectacle. Vous ne retrouverez vos identités respectives qu'en accomplissant certaines… choses, buta la femme. Si vous ne respectez pas vos délais, vous êtes fichus. _Y'en a comprendre ce que moi dire ?_ »

La blonde les regarda tour à tour d'une manière exaspérée. Shikamaru commençait à comprendre quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'était inacceptable, et des propos orduriers lui vinrent à l'esprit avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils ne venaient pas de lui mais de la petite voix dans son esprit.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, grogna finalement Nara. Nous deux, c'est-c'est pas possible pour l'unique raison qu'on est incompatible. Votre Création, s'il veut du spectacle, il n'a qu'à se balader en Occident, je refuse de-de… de… Je refuse, c'est tout. »

Temari, à ses côtés pinça la bouche sans comprendre pourquoi l'autre s'énervait. Jusqu'à ce que la grande blonde ne se relève, s'approche de _marionnette-Temari_ et ne lui souffle à la figure : « Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres, jeune homme. Je n'ai pas choisi le fait que tu doives copuler avec elle. Création l'a voulu et, si vous souhaitez récupérer vos corps, il faudra bien vous faire une raison. »

Copuler… Temari rata une respiration.

« Mais vous êtes sérieuse, s'égosilla-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup, le sang lui martelant le crâne. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent sous le regard encourageant de la femme. Puis Shikamaru se tourna vers elle, l'air sévère.

« Je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. En tant que mineur, j'estime que j'ai le droit de refuser, souleva-t-il, fièrement. De plus, je trouve ça extrêmement glauque de devoir coucher avec _mon_ propre corps, c'est hors de question. »

La CPE leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurai du m'en douter, un petit con d'intello qui s'estime mieux que tout monde… merci encore Création, déballa-t-elle pour elle-même. Écoute-moi bien, petit Shikamaru, tu soulèves un point très intéressant. Tu es peut-être mineur, mais pas _ton corps_ - et, dans le même état d'esprit, ta tête, dans le corps d'une adulte telle que Temari - compte pour une majorité. Conclusion : vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et il vous reste trois semaines. Le temps vous est compté, jeunes gens. »

Puis la femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, emmenant sa chaise avec.

Shikamaru se tourna vers _son corps_ et _se_ regarda longuement, coucher avec _lui-même_ semblait impossible. Et puis… il s'agissait de Temari quand même, elle avait un beau petit corps (son passage à la douche où il s'était découvert le prouvait), une adorable petite tête quand elle souriait (et il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire aussi souvent que possible) mais il s'agissait d'Elle. La grognasse qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire.

« Je veux pas baiser mon corps. »

Nara se retourna vers Temari qui venait de parler. La folie qui l'habitait l'avait quittée mais elle était désormais remplacée par une allure désarçonnée. Sa phrase dite, _marionnette-Shikamaru_ recula et s'en alla finalement en courant.

.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Shikamaru, est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Madame Nara regarda la blonde aux beaux yeux verts lui sourire et la laissa monter à l'étage sans plus de question. Shikamaru avait réfléchi à la question, coucher avec son corps n'avait pas à être tendre, passionné, sensuellement ou sexuellement attrayant. Il fallait juste qu'il donne le change à Création pour être enfin en paix.

« Temari, c'est moi, lança-t-il en rentrant dans _sa propre_ chambre. »

Première constatation : Rangée, sa chambre semblait immense et il n'y avait pas de moquette (ça devait être dû à la moisissure car, dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait de la moumoutte sous ses pieds nus). Deuxième constatation : la sueur ne lui allait pas si mal au teint tout compte fait. Il observa Temari exécuter encore quelques pompes avec son corps si mou.

_Marionnette-Shikamaru_ et sa transpiration se relevèrent en le fixant méchamment. Dernière constatation : en une semaine, il avait perdu ses poignées d'amour. Géniale cette femelle ! Il faudrait qu'il continue ce régime sportif une fois son corps récupéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant le front.

- Je vais t'épargner le "Parce que j'habite ici" mais c'est le cas. Alors ne m'oblige pas à te le redire, mais je vais te baiser tellement fort que nos corps vont se fusionner. »

La vulgarité avec laquelle il aborda ça le choqua lui-même, mais il ne coucherait pas avec elle, il ne ferait pas non plus l'amour. Ils allaient juste baiser jusqu'à retrouver leurs corps respectifs. Le choc se fit aussi pour Temari qui ne releva même pas la grossièreté qui sortait de ses propres lèvres. Tellement choquée qu'elle ne réalisa pas que _son propre corps_ s'approchait dangereusement, le visage grave. Temari fit une pirouette sur elle-même, s'éloignant progressivement de Shikamaru.

« Je ne suis pas prête à laisser mon corps aux mains de n'importe qui, gronda-t-elle.

- Parce que maintenant, ton propre corps est n'importe qui ? »

Il était ignoble de lui dire ça. Mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à rester plus que de raison dans ce petit corps de poupée blonde. Temari reculait mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'avancer jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur derrière eux. Shikamaru n'avait pas le sentiment d'être prêt à entamer une relation aussi glauque quand il ne disposait pas de son corps mais il avait décidé de faire abstraction de tout cela pour leur but commun.

Son vis-à-vis cherchait par tous les moyens à s'échapper mais maintenant que _marionnette-Shikamaru_ était bloquée, il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller.

Il posa sa bouche sur _ses propres lèvres_ et sentit quelque chose de profond frétiller dans son corps comme si l'on cherchait à lui faire vomir quelque chose. Une sensation indescriptible que Temari subit aussi, incapable de se défendre ou de s'éloigner de _son corps de blonde recolorée_. Il lâcha ses lèvres et regarda Temari dans les yeux : « Tu l'as senti toi aussi, demanda-t-il, son visage tout proche, remarquant chaque aspérité de _sa peau_.

- Oui, je… J'ai l'impression que ça me faisait partir de ce corps. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Temari ne se décide à son tour. Le fait que Nara prenne les commandes ne lui plaisait pas, tant qu'à violer son propre corps, autant le faire bien et de manière dominante.

_Marionnette-Shikamaru_, avec sa tête de plus par rapport à la blonde, se pencha en attrapant la nuque de _marionnette-Temari_ pour l'embrasser avec plus de délicatesse qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Une nouvelle fois, leurs âmes se sentirent partir, ce qui les titilla.

Tout aurait pu s'accomplir avec rapidité si l'élément nommé Mère de Shikamaru Nara n'était pas rentré en ligne de compte en voyant la blonde installée sur son fils pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, quelques vêtements en moins sur le dos. La grande dame brune n'avait pas poussé de hurlement comme s'y était attendu Shikamaru, elle avait filée directement après les avoir vu. Shikamaru ignorait alors que c'était un soulagement pour sa mère de découvrir que son fils pouvait être un aimant à filles tout compte fait.

Mais tout cela refroidit Temari qui était en l'occasion le sexe fort de l'affaire. Elle garda Shikamaru sur les genoux pendant qu'il se chargeait de remettre un T-shirt sur ses épaules. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de parler pour sentir qu'ils avaient presque touché au but en se pelotant à tout va.

« Il manquait quelque chose, annonça Shikamaru en relevant _ses cheveux blonds_ pour les attacher.

- Je l'ai aussi ressenti. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous faille juste coucher ensemble en fait, argumenta Temari en regardant _son corps_ à moitié nu sous toutes les coutures. »

.

Création était en joie. Les deux personnages commençaient enfin à comprendre où tout cela menait. C'était une bonne chose. Encore fallait-il que tout se passe comme le dessein le devait.

Il était temps de jouer la carte du mal incarné. On n'avait pas tous la chance de diriger un porno amateur à l'insu du reste du monde.

.

Aux yeux de Chôji Akimichi, meilleur ami de Shikamaru Nara, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait chez son ami. Il devenait désagréable, ne trainait plus qu'avec Kiba Inuzuka et lançait des regards meurtriers à une blonde de deux ans son ainée. C'était étrange mais il ne se voyait pas aborder le sujet avec son ami, de peur de le voir dans tous ses états.

« Je croyais qu'avec Kiba ils ne se parlaient plus. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda une blonde à ses côtés. »

Ino Yamanaka, dans la même classe que les deux garçons, était leur amie d'enfance. Kiba Inuzuka et Shikamaru n'était pas censé s'adresser la parole, ce n'était pas normal. Mais en plus de ça, elle le sentait s'éloigner d'eux progressivement pour devenir toujours plus revêche et inaccessible. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Y'a des choses qu'on ne comprendra jamais avec cette grosse tête. »

.

Shikamaru trembla dans un frisson et accéléra le pas pour rentrer chez _elle_. Il sentait que quelque chose viendrait, et ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon…

Après une journée de cours harassante le lendemain, les deux compères par obligation décidèrent de se retrouver à la sortie afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur manquait pour compléter leur échec de la veille.

La carte du mal incarné se présenta alors à eux sous les traits d'un homme aux cheveux clairs qui ne faisait certainement plus parti de ce lycée depuis déjà quelques années. Ses yeux violets allèrent de l'un à l'autre sans que les deux _amis_ n'en comprennent l'utilité.

« Je suis le mal incarné, annonça l'homme en s'approchant d'eux. Vous avez tous les deux eu affaire à l'agent préféré de Création. Eh bien moi, je suis plutôt celui qu'on envoie pour équilibrer la balance. »

La blonde et le brun comprirent directement de quoi il en retournait et se crispèrent à la même seconde.

« Hum, je crois comprendre que vous n'êtes pas du genre très bavard, soupira-t-il. Le plus simple sera de m'appeler Hidan. Je suis là pour vous montrer que cette situation glauque peut _empirer_ si je suis dans les parages. »

Se disant, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de _marionnette-Temari_ et passa la main sur son épaule.

Il l'embrassa.

D'une manière tellement délicieuse que Shikamaru n'osa même pas se dire qu'il était un homme et qu'il n'était très certainement pas pédé. C'était une certitude, mais avec tous ces changements…

_Eh bien, Temari aura dû attendre toute sa vie pour qu'un mec l'embrasse et finalement il faudra que ça tombe sur son elle-même dans un corps d'homme et sur un pédophile à la coupe stylisée grand-père. Quel bel enchainement._

Cela faisait un moment que Shikamaru n'avait pas entendu de voix lui parler. Cela le rassura dans un sens. Mais pas tout à fait… Enfin, il venait de se faire embrasser par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas sous l'œil ébahi de Temari qui sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Enfin, on m'appelle mal incarné mais je prends juste du bon temps quand je rencontre une jolie fille comme toi. Même quand je sais qu'il y a un mec là-dessous. »

Une sensation toute nouvelle parcourut le corps qu'habitait Shikamaru et il sentit ses jambes fléchir.

Le dénommé Hidan se tourna alors vers Temari pour lui faire une courbette. De ce regard violet, il dévisagea ce corps de Shikamaruet fronça le nez.

« J'imagine que ça doit te faire un choc de te faire embrasser sans savoir ce que ça fait. Seulement même si je sais que ce corps ne t'appartient pas, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te lécher les babines, comprends-moi. »

Aucun des deux partenaires n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit, toute la prestance que dégageait cet homme les bloquait totalement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Shikamaru de se rapprocher de Temari pour se tenir prêt à courir au moindre problème.

« Ça m'ennuie un peu de représenter le mal quand ce n'est pas le terme exact. Mais voilà : Si vous ne vous décidez pas à _copuler_ convenablement, je reviendrais pour empirer la situation et très certainement me taper le corps de cette Temari, étudiante du lycée professionnel de Kiri. Qu'importe qui sera dans ce corps. »

L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, à la même manière que la CPE.

.

« Hun, nan, Shikamaru, tu t'y prends comme un pied. »

Temari, dans son corps d'homme entièrement nu, calma la blonde posée sur ses genoux.

Depuis une demi-heure, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de s'exciter de n'importe quelle manière, mais rien à faire, aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt pour l'autre.

Temari n'aimait pas Shikamaru et il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et malgré toute l'envie physique et les sensations que pouvait leur procurer ces touchers, aucun des deux ne s'en sentait pleinement satisfait.

Temari pensait à cet Hidan aux cheveux blancs qui, avec ce regard qui déshabillait, lui donnait terriblement envie de retrouver son corps en sa possession complète. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne s'approchait plus d'homme ou de garçon de son âge surtout. Les voix dans sa tête la perturbait tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de surpasser ce défaut.

Shikamaru songeait au fait que _marionnette-Shikamaru_ s'y prenait vraiment bien avec ce corps et qu'à côté, il faisait pâle figure en tant qu'_amante_. Il se trouvait détestable ne pas réussir à faire prendre son pied à une fille frapadingue qui lui avait ouvert la joue et qui se faisait passer pour une brune. Seulement voilà : ils n'étaient pas compatibles et avec un corps pareil, il se sentait diminué.

« Essaye d'y aller plus doucement, tu me fais plus de mal que de bien. »

_Le brun_ prenait sur elle pour ne pas en rajouter une couche mais ce n'était pas simple quand on parlait de ce nul de Nara. Il n'avait certainement jamais touché une femme. Alors un homme…

Bref, ils n'y arrivaient pas, ça sentait les problèmes à plein nez.

.

Ino était décidé à en savoir plus. Elle n'était pas une faible blonde incapable et le fait de voir son ami se rapprocher de cette Temari qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'était pas pour lui plaire. Vraiment pas. Ça ne lui plairait pas tant qu'on ne lui dirait pas la vérité.

Pour Ino Yamanaka c'était une certitude que tout cela cachait quelque chose de louche.

Alors elle toqua à la porte de la maison Nara.

« Bonjour Yoshino, Shika est ici ? »

La grande brune, habituée à voir Ino débarquer à l'improviste la laissa passer et rejoindre son fils.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du…

Cinq secondes plus tard, la blonde s'en allait, le rouge aux joues et l'envie de s'enfoncer profondément sous terre.

« INCONCEVABLE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Voilà ce qu'il en ressortit quand elle s'adressa à Chôji Akimichi quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle était là, penchée sur la… sur le… Elle le suçait quoi ! Elle suçait ce con de Shikamaru, pas plus habillée que de son petit soutif-culotte de fille bien sous tous rapports. Merde ! Il la baise et il ne nous l'a même pas avoué ! »

Ino Yamanaka était une fille polie, outre-mesures. Mais pas ce soir-là. Elle était en rage, de savoir que cet homme qui était comme un frère ne lui avait rien avoué de sa relation avec Temari, la terminale pas drôle qui avait établi une remise en question en devenant blonde.

« Calme-toi Ino. Dis-toi qu'il ne voulait pas nous vexer. Ça peut se limiter à ça, tu sais. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas, ça doit être pour ça.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il ne fait ça que dans l'unique but de se vider les bourses, Chôji ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre ? »

Une colère sourde émanait à présent de la blonde. Et Chôji ne l'aidait vraiment pas, sur ce coup-là.

.

« C'était qui cette greluche ? questionna Temari en relevant Shikamaru pour qu'il s'installe à ses côtés sur le lit. »

Shikamaru n'aimait pas trop le ton que prenait sa compagne d'infortune. Il s'agissait là de son amie d'enfance, et qu'elle la traite ainsi n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« C'était Ino, ma meilleure amie, avoua _marionnette-Temari_ en relevant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Tu as une meilleure amie ?

- Si tu m'écoutais un peu plus, tu le saurais depuis longtemps.

- Et est-ce que… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Temari ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt à elle. Mais elle sentait un sentiment de jalousie poindre au creux de sa poitrine de savoir qu'une autre femme qu'elle pouvait avoir une relation charnelle avec lui. C'était un sentiment idiot, mais il persistait.

« Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive un jour. Ino c'est… une sœur. Ça serait incestueux, je pense.

- Oh, ça s'arrête à ça, alors ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et laissa une main toucher le torse masculin de Temari. Elle posa sa main dessus et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, laissant Nara se blottir contre elle et l'enlacer.

Minute.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'enlaçait de cette façon. Elle fronça les sourcils et le laissa se relever et s'habiller.

« Tu sais quoi, Temari ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tant qu'à faire, autant dire au monde entier qu'on est ensemble. Ça sera plus simple. On avisera après. »

.

Une semaine de plus passait, il ne restait plus que deux petits jours avant que ce sort ne devienne irréversible. Temari sentait le dénouement de cette affaire tout proche mais n'espérait pas pour autant en connaitre la fin.

« Tu traînes vachement avec Temari, mec. Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Kiba Inuzuka était l'ami de _Shikamaru_ depuis bientôt un mois, parce que Temari avait décidé de faire péter un plomb à son équipier. Tout le monde dans l'établissement connaissait leur passé commun basé sur des rumeurs comme quoi Kiba avait battu Nara tellement fort qu'il en avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant deux mois. C'était faux, évidemment. Et l'un comme l'autre était prêt à enterrer leur secret sous des kilomètres de terre, quitte à faire ressortir ce secret de l'autre côté du monde, en occident…

En tout cas, la hache de guerre était enterrée et Inuzuka lui semblait vraiment sympathique, en tant que Temari _in corpus Shikamaru_.

Honnêtement, elle le trouvait plus que charmant, avec ses yeux marrons qui dégageait quelque chose de vraiment sensuel, et, une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé son corps, elle ferait tout pour reconquérir son amitié comme elle l'avait fait en tant que _Nara_.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Shikamaru parce qu'invraisemblablement, il mettait Temari dans sa poche comme si elle lui appartenait déjà. C'était un peu le cas et il ne l'y forçait pas, cependant, une fois cette affaire terminée, c'en serait fini de tout. Y compris du côté franchement charnel de la situation. C'était nul et cette possessivité n'avait rien de rationnel.

« Pas vraiment, on a juste quelques histoires en commun qu'il faut évacuer.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai une demande à formuler.

- Essaye toujours, je t'écoute.

- Tu penses qu'elle voudrait bien sortir avec moi ? »

_Marionnette-Shikamaru_ lui fit les gros yeux.

« Depuis qu'elle s'est décidée à sourire et à redevenir ce qu'elle était, ça me rappelle le collège. Tu te souviens quand on notait les filles sur une grille de perfection ? »

Temari ne savait pas du tout de quoi le brun voulait parler mais le laissa continuer, hochant la tête.

« Pour moi il y avait d'abord Hinata, puis Ino et enfin Temari. Je pense qu'à présent je peux la passer en première place. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, il avait fallu que Shikamaru y mette son grain de sel pour que quelqu'un pense à elle autrement que comme une brute avariée.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, confia Temari de mauvais gré. Après tout, tu n'es pas le seul à t'y essayer. »

Le sujet était clos des deux côtés. Shikamaru avait transformé son corps en quelque chose que n'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait apprécié. Kiba était un homme, c'était toujours ça. Elle était maintenant décidée à récupérer son corps coûte que coûte. Malgré la réticence certaine qu'y mettait Shikamaru.

Du bout de la cour, _la blonde_ remarqua le renfrognement dont avait fait preuve Temari et se demanda pourquoi, laissant sa camarade/esclave de classe lui raconter ses prochaines vacances d'été pendant qu'il lui piquait quelques sucreries. Le retournement de situation qu'il avait provoqué, risquait de chambouler pour toujours la vie de Temari si elle retrouvait son corps.

**Tu y vas un peu fort, jeune homme. Est-ce que tu tiens compte de son opinion à elle**, murmura l'une des voix à son oreille, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle qui n'était pas aigrie.

« A-t-elle tenu compte de mon propre opinion ? »

La jeune fille à ses côtés se retourna en _la_ regardant parler _seule_ et _la_ regarda, perplexe.

« T'occupe, lança _marionnette-Temari_. Je reviens, 'vais aux toilettes. »

Se disant, Shikamaru attrapa son portable qu'il posa à son oreille, de manière à ne pas paraitre _folle_ si on le voyait parler seul.

« Est-ce que vous êtes là toutes les deux, mesdames les voix, demanda-t-il, se demandant comment il pouvait les nommer autrement. »

_Toujours à son poste !_

**Effectivement.**

Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas la bonne voix, cette fois-ci. Les intonations dans son crâne n'avaient pas la même sonorité et il sentait que ça ne tournait pas comme il le voulait.

« Où est passée l'autre voix ? »

**M'a laissée son tour. Elle n'a plus d'utilité puisque tu ne l'écoutes pas.**

_Je suis même plus écoutée qu'elle, c'est plutôt mauvais signe dans les grandes lignes._

**Arrête donc de parler à tout bout de champ. Shikamaru Nara, je suis navrée de ne pas m'être présentée : Je suis la voix du Désir. C'est un drôle de nom et pourtant, tu vas vite t'y faire. Il faut bien que l'une de nous se dévoue pour vous aider dans cette sombre affaire !**

Puis plus un bruit dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il parle à Temari, tout de suite. Il se mit à courir vers _marionnette-Shikamaru_, l'attrapa par la manche et la força à le suivre dans ce vieux hangar qui était désormais un point de rendez-vous clé pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nara ? demanda-t-elle en _se_ regardant.

- Tu connais la voix du désir ? »

_Le brun_ laissa passer un temps, la bouche grande ouverte avant de ne rien trouver de mieux à dire que : « Mon Dieu, pas encore » poussé comme une rechignade.

Shikamaru ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais, très certainement, ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

« Oh, comment je peux t'expliquer ça, lança Temari les sourcils froncés. Le Désir c'est quelque chose dans ma tête qui me pousse à dire qu'untel ou qu'une autre m'attire. Ça doit avoir un lien avec ce gars bizarre aux cheveux gominés. »

Elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer cette histoire. Avoir des voix dans sa tête lui suffisait déjà pour se trouver à part, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche en tentant des explications flouées à un Nara pas très convaincu qui subirait des poussées de chaleurs sans commune mesure.

« Tu peux déjà penser à te pincer le dos de la main quand ça t'arrive. Et n'hésite pas à faire un footing pour te détendre les nerfs. »

Ça n'avait aucun sens, aux oreilles de Shikamaru. Ce qu'il comprenait ne constituait qu'en un mot : « Désir » et pour avoir du désir, il fallait quelqu'un de désirable. Tournant comme un tambour à linge bien remplit, le cerveau de Shikamaru _dans le corps de Temari_ donna suite à une idée qu'il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit automatiquement. Pourtant.

« C'est peut-être le bon moment pour passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, aussi surprit l'un que l'autre par les mots sortis de la bouche de _la blonde_. L'élément du mal incarné décida alors d'apparaitre sur ces quelques paroles envolées.

« C'est pas bête du tout, vous savez les jeunes. Je suis même prêt à vous faire une fleur, avoua l'agent Hidan en souriant. Vous n'avez que vingt-quatre heure. »

_Pouf_, disparition dans un léger chuchotement lancé _« et après c'est moi qu'on traite de mal incarné, bande de cons de prolétaires. »_ _Pouf_, chacun des deux protagonistes sentit sa tête partir en tous sens comme pour s'évader. _Pouf_, ils tombaient dans les pommes.

.

Temari s'éveilla en sursaut pour tomber au sol, flanquée d'une sensation nauséeuse à la base de la gorge. Sans se poser de question, elle se releva de tout son long et se dirigea automatiquement jusqu'aux toilettes dans le couloir afin d'écouler ce surplus de bile qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter de couler. L'acidité passée, elle se releva de la cuvette pour rentrer dans un salon qui lui semblait beaucoup trop familier.

« Punaise, Temari. T'es dégueue, j'espère que tu comptes nettoyer tout ça avant que Baki revienne de son séminaire. »

Une surprenante bouffée d'adrénaline la prit et elle déguerpit, laissant le garçon qui était son frère dans son questionnement du _Était-elle enceinte celle-là ?_ Une fois dans sa chambre, Temari contempla quelque chose qui la laissa sur le carreau : Elle était _elle_. Une Elle entière et sans contrefaçon.

_Si ce n'est ces cheveux blonds, et ce teint de poupée que cet imbécile t'a fabriqué._

**On peut au moins être sûrs qu'elle finira par se trouver quelqu'un comme ça.**

Trop contente de se retrouver, la blonde ne chercha pas à démentir les propos des voix dans sa tête, trop pressée de se laver et d'attraper de quoi s'habiller pour filer retrouver Shikamaru qui devait être dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle se permit tout de même de constater le changement catastrophique qu'il avait provoqué dans sa garde-robe. Toutes ces couleurs lui agressèrent la rétine matinale et elle soupira, ça ferait un sujet de plus à aborder avec cet imbécile.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, tellement absorbée par sa course effrénée pour se rendre chez Shikamaru, elle ne vit pas débouler au coin d'une rue Kiba Inuzuka qui lui rentra dedans, les faisant tomber tous les deux, les fesses les premières.

D'un coup, toutes ces pensées pour Shikamaru s'évaporèrent, laissant le désir se faire une idée de ce qu'il se tramait. Désir comprenait tout à fait que Temari l'ai trouvé à son goût, ce jeune homme-là. Il avait des petits yeux malins, un sourire accrocheur et un petit nez tellement mignon qu'on avait envie de le mordiller. Enfin voilà, Désir craquait autant que Temari, mais Désir avait le droit d'imposer sa volonté.

« Oh, salut Temari. 'Marrant de te croiser ici, déclara le brun en la scrutant. Ça tombe bien en fait, j'ai un milliard de chose à te dire. »

Maintenant que la blonde avait retrouvé son corps en entier, il était grand temps qu'elle passe à la deuxième phase de son plan pour le conquérir.

Il y avait pourtant une ombre au tableau : Shikamaru, visible depuis le bout de la rue. Elle croisa son regard perplexe et il s'avança vers eux, visiblement irrité de croiser l'Inuzuka sur son chemin.

« Hé, salut Shika. Tu nous aides à nous relever ? »

Gardant un calme meurtrier, Shikamaru ignora le brun, aidant Temari d'une poigné raide. Ils avaient des choses à faire, et surtout à comprendre.

Shikamaru n'était pas un jeune homme gentil ou romantique ou galant. Il était du genre je m'en foutiste et laissait tout le monde le décrire comme tel. Mais Temari, celle qu'il connaissait comme une brute qui lui avait écorché la joue, l'intéressait.

Ça n'avait pas de raison viable. Elle n'était pas devenue plus sympathique pourtant.

Enfin… S'il retirait leurs petites discussions au coin de l'oreiller du moins.

.

_« Qu'on sorte ensemble ? l'avait questionné Temari._

_ - Ouais, ça nous éviterait de nous cacher quand on a besoin de parler._

_ - Ce n'est pas déjà assez glauque de devoir coucher ensemble pour récupérer nos corps ? Il faudrait En Plus, qu'on fasse croire à une idylle entre nous deux ? »_

_Shikamaru n'avait rien rajouté. Que pouvait-il bien allonger face à ce refus ?_

_« Je sais bien que tu me trouves idiote, brusque et chiante comme jamais. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de faire semblant, on sera démasqués pour x ou y raison. »_

_Elle avait raison, c'était évident. Il le pensait encore, mais s'ajoutait maintenant quelques points supplémentaires qui jouaient en la faveur de Temari._

_« C'est sûr. Mais tu es aussi très décidée, tu ne flanches jamais et tu as tendance à foncer. Ça me plait ça, c'est vraiment quelque chose de positif si tu veux mon avis._

_ - Arrête ton char, Shika. »_

_Shika ? Venait-elle de l'appeler Shika ? Ce surnom affectif que seuls ses amis proches osaient utiliser ? Il ne releva pas mais s'approcha plus d'elle pour se réinstaller entre ses cuisses, marionnette-Shikamaru encore nu._

_« Et puis t'es pas mal du tout pour me donner du plaisir. Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant. »_

_Temari le regarda longuement en haussant un sourcil brun._

_« Est-ce que tu es en train de me draguer ? avait demandé Temari en le fixant entre ses jambes._

_ - Peut-être, qui sait ? Il faut bien qu'on trouve un stimuli, non ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mieux. Ça pourrait bien t'exciter un jour… »_

_Marionnette-Temari se releva, posant ses mains sur le torse du corps de Shikamaru et s'installa progressivement sur lui. D'un baiser sur ses lèvres, il tarit toutes questions qui auraient pu lui venir à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas si mal d'échanger quelques baisers sulfureux quand il n'y avait plus d'identité._

.

Le brun se mordit la langue au rappel du baiser le plus avenant qu'il avait partagé avec Temari. Il coula un regard vers le brun Inuzuka toujours par terre et décida qu'il réfléchirait à son cas plus tard. Mais qu'en attendant, il pouvait lui faire payer d'une manière… délicieusement cruelle.

Le brun empoigna Temari, la rapprochant de lui progressivement puis l'embrassa d'un baiser sec et assuré. Il fallait qu'Inuzuka comprenne qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour.

« Shika, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Il laissa son regard se poser sur la blonde et comprendre qu'à présent ils étaient deux entités séparés et à même de jauger l'autre.

**T'es vraiment trop con comme mec, tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour tomber sous son charme ?**

Merde.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et sa prise sur le poignet de Temari se resserra.

« Temari, c'est la merde, buta le Nara. Les voix elles sont… »

Il posa un doigt sur sa tempe et laissa la blonde comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas normal, Shika. J'en ai aussi. »

Kiba Inuzuka se racla la gorge, tentant de rappeler aux autres qu'il avait toujours le croupion au sol mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

La blonde lui posa tout de même un regard coupable en fronçant le nez puis regarda Shikamaru qui la tenait toujours. Elle remua les jambes quelques instants avant d'agripper Nara et de courir pour les mener chez lui, chemin qu'elle avait fini par connaitre par cœur.

« Ce n'est pas normal, y'a forcément quelque chose qui a planté, lança Shikamaru en se laissant mener, ses jambes gardant le rythme de la course folle de la blonde.

- Arrête de parler et cours. On a des choses à régler. Ta mère est au travail non ?

- Oui, et mon père aussi si ça t'inquiète. »

Si cette question avait été posée ce n'était qu'une manière logistique d'aborder le problème. Parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait eux-mêmes, ils avaient le plus gros cas de conscience qui venait de foutre le camp pour les laisser presque en paix.

À l'approche de la maison, Shikamaru reprit les commandes, les faisant ralentir leur course. Il attrapa son trousseau de clés, chercha par deux fois la bonne et laissa tout tomber quand Temari le plaqua à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Temari ? J'croyais que tu voulais en finir. »

La blonde sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et garda sa posture, Shikamaru bloqué contre la porte par ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

« Et après Shika, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle, le regard suppliant.

- Je euh… J'imagine qu'on pourra tout reprendre comme avant, non ? »

Il déglutit en la regardant longuement, découvrant un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu du temps où il avait été dans ce corps. Ce regard pas tout à fait sûr qui la faisant ressembler à une gamine indécise. Cette constatation lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il ramassa son trousseau, ouvrant finalement la porte d'entrée où il précipita Temari.

.

Ino Yamanaka n'était pas seulement la meilleure amie de Shikamaru et Chôji, elle vivait aussi à proximité de l'un et de l'autre. Prête à s'en aller en cours, elle avait passé le pas de la porte, rejoint Chôji et s'avançait à présent vers la maison de Shikamaru qui se trouvait sur le passage menant au lycée.

Elle avait croisé sur le chemin un grand homme aux cheveux clairs, au regard mutin violet et aux mains tellement grandes qu'elle n'avait remarqué que ça quand il avait indiqué une maison du doigt en faisant un clin d'œil. Quelle n'avait été sa surprise en parcourant la distance du regard, de remarquer son voisin brun en compagnie de la blonde qui le plaquait à la porte. Ils n'avaient parlé que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et les cache aux yeux du monde.

« Mais c'est pas possible, grogna-t-elle en fixant la porte.

- Ils vont rater le début des cours, lança Chôji, plus pragmatique et moins concerné.

- Punaise, Chô. C'est notre meilleur ami et il se tape une meuf qui lui vide les couilles. Tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus ?! »

Chôji haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ses oignons si Shikamaru avait envie de se taper une jolie blonde au visage d'ange qui le pompait à la fin des cours. Il se retint tout de même de le dire à son amie et la laissa les emmener jusqu'à une fenêtre en hauteur afin de les espionner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était malsaine cette blonde…

La carte du mal incarné avait frappé avec finesse.

.

C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait envie de Temari tout contre lui. Évidemment, ne pas avoir son propre corps l'avait un peu fourvoyé dans ses émotions. Sentir contre son corps la poitrine de la blonde, ses mains qui le déshabillaient, ses cheveux qui caressaient son front à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient…

Shikamaru la laissa mener la danse jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus que son pantalon et ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Passer ses mains sur la peau douce de la blonde avait un effet dévastateur sur sa libido et il se sentit partir quand elle posa ses doigts sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

« Att-attends, Temari. »

Il lui attrapa les mains et se mit à réfléchir.

**Tu penses vraiment que tu as le temps de cogiter ? Tu as devant toi le corps qui te servait de fourreau depuis un mois. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir et tu voudrais avoir un cas de conscience ? Maintenant ?**

_Pas faux. Après tout, vous êtes libérés de toutes ces entraves et c'est le moment le plus parfait pour en profiter. Tu n'as pas envie de nous garder toute ta vie, quand même ?_

Le brun se frotta les tempes d'une main, gardant la jeune femme à sa portée quand il rouvrit les yeux.

« Laisse tomber. »

De nouveau, il s'appliqua à l'embrasser, laissant une passion dévorante prendre le pas sur le rationnel, retirant la veste puis le haut de la blonde.

.

« Je rêve, soupira Yamanaka Ino. C'est quoi ce délire ?

- On va être en retard, Ino, lança Chôji qui soulevait son amie à hauteur de la fenêtre. On ne va pas rester là à les espionner comme de vulgaires voyeurs.

- Je ne peux décemment pas laisser Shikamaru aux mains de cette cougar, Chô. Ce serait déplacé et pas très avenant de ma part. »

La blonde descendit de son destrier de camarade et entama une marche menant au perron de son ami. Elle ne laisserait pas Shikamaru entre les griffes de cette sorcière.

« Tu es jalouse, Ino ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas. »

Elle se retourna d'un coup, choquée de l'entendre le dire aussi ouvertement. Chôji Akimichi se fichait de savoir que Shikamaru couchait avec cette jolie blonde brutale. Il se fichait moins de connaitre les sentiments qu'Ino éprouvait à l'égard de leur ami brun.

« Certainement pas, Cho'. C'est mon ami, je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu abordes cette question maintenant ? »

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas très malin de lui lâcher ça maintenant mais les mots voulaient absolument franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas important.

.

Elle était nue, vraiment nue, dans son propre corps, laissant Shikamaru la toucher de ces mains qu'elle avait commandé il y a peu. Installés sur ce canapé familial, Temari se sentait complète, entière, capable de suivre les indications que Désir lui annonçait dans sa tête. Shikamaru et son regard de cocker blessé la fixant d'une manière singulière, installé au-dessus d'elle.

Trop concentrés sur chaque mouvement de bassin qu'ils avaient pour s'exciter, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrirent à la volée et Ino s'avancer dans le salon de son pas lourd.

« Shikamaru ! »

_Bordel._

Le brun se releva d'un coup, dévoilant leurs deux corps nus sur ce canapé où quelques dizaines de personnes avaient déjà posé leurs fesses.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Shika ? »

Sa blonde de meilleure amie avait les larmes aux yeux, détournant tant bien que mal le regard pour ne pas avoir à constater leur ébat. Elle avait la haine. La haine qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé, qu'il l'ait évité pendant tant de temps… Qu'il ait préféré une autre blonde qu'elle !

« C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question, relança Shikamaru en attrapant un duvet pour recouvrir Temari. Depuis quand tu rentres sans frapper, sans indiquer même ta présence ? C'est la deuxième fois, Ino. »

Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila, laissant son ancienne marionnette se rhabiller elle aussi. Il s'avança vers Ino, constatant enfin qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait irruption dans sa maisonnée.

« Je suis désolé, Shika. J'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher… Tu la connais, s'excusa Chôji Akimichi. »

Shikamaru se passa la main sur le front. Toute l'excitation provoquée par Temari volait en éclat à vitesse grand V. Ses deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient chez lui, l'ayant épié pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et s'étaient même permis la fantaisie d'empêcher la récupération totale de son corps et de ses esprits. Dans les faits il s'agissait d'une relation sexuelle. Mais ce n'était que dans les faits.

« Nara, il faudrait peut-être que tu leur dises la vérité tout compte fait. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Temari, après avoir enfilé ses affaires avait compris qu'elle n'était pas capable de comprendre une relation amicale comme celle que Shikamaru avait avec ces deux autres personnes. Mais il était dans son intérêt de mettre fin à tout ce quiproquo, même si elle supportait de moins en moins cette blonde qui gâchait toujours tout et qui se prélassait trop près de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru soupira, récupéra son haut et alluma la lumière du salon après s'être assuré que l'autre blonde était présentable de bout en bout. Chôji et Ino hésitèrent encore un moment avant de se décider à poser leurs miches sur ce fauteuil-témoin.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient au courant et regardaient Temari avec un air stupéfait. Le fait que la blonde ai fait partie du corps de Shikamaru expliquait une centaine de chose sur le comportement qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps.

« Le temps passé avec Kiba ?

- Temari.

- Les remarques désobligeantes ?

- Aussi.

- Et tes notes médiocres alors ?

- Toujours elle. »

La blonde se sentait un peu rabaissée mais n'en rajouta pas, il était déjà bien qu'ils avalent ces faits irrationnels.

Temari s'étonna pourtant de ne pas entendre Shikamaru parler des enjeux présents et de cette copulation obligatoire… Ça ne regardait qu'eux, après tout.

Ino fronça les sourcils en regardant le couple debout face à elle. Elle n'appréciait décidément pas Temari et ce rapprochement permanent qui commençait à se sentir quand Shikamaru prit la blonde par la taille pour s'expliquer.

« Mais maintenant c'est fini, non ? demanda Chôji, totalement perturbé. Chacun de vous a récupéré son corps, après tout.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, harangua la blondinette en prenant une voix de crécelle. Vous ne devriez plus avoir à vous fréquenter maintenant ! »

Peut-être que Nara serait obligé de leur dire tout compte fait. C'était un peu intimidant d'avoir à le faire, mais après tout, ce n'était pas les amis de Temari, allons donc.

Shikamaru laissa sa pomme d'Adam tressauter plusieurs fois en déglutissant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« C'est… c'est un peu difficile à dire, vous voyez, raconta Nara, sentant sa bouche devenir sèche. J'aimerai pouvoir vous l'expliquer d'une manière rationnelle mais… Euh. »

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Comment dire, de toute façon, que l'ordre du Monde voulait faire copuler deux adolescents dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à un créateur ? C'était… Obscène !

« Parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Shikamaru. »

Silencieuse depuis le début de cette discussion, Temari ouvrit la bouche pour déclamer une flamme qui paraissait aussi fausse que la poitrine de cette animatrice télé de Channel 8, sous l'ébahissement des trois autres personnes.

D'une manière incontrôlée, le corps de Shikamaru se réchauffa à cette annonce et il regarda fixement ses amis, les défiant d'en rajouter une couche. Il avait enfin de quoi être fier. Cette fille, avec qui il avait eu un milliard de difficulté d'ordre technique, physique, psychique, social et même familial, avouait quelque chose qui le forçait à penser qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion pendant qu'il l'embrassait plus tôt sur ce canapé. Ça n'avait véritablement pas été simple avec cette jeune femme, ça ne le serait pas de sitôt mais un cap venait d'être passé.

Le sentiment de trahison se creusa encore plus dans le corps d'Ino et elle pinça les lèvres, laissant Chôji, si calme et posé, parler à sa place.

« Oh. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être rajouté. Je suppose que tu penses la même chose, Shika ? »

Le brun se contenta de sourire en coin rapidement et d'attraper plus fermement la hanche de la blonde.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ? Très bien, je pense qu'on est déjà assez en retard avec Ino. On va vous laisser. N'est-ce pas ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, laissa Chôji lui attraper la main et les mener à l'extérieur.

Avant d'éclater en sanglots.

.

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, ne sachant plus comment effectuer de premier pas. Était-il réellement en train de tomber sous son charme de blonde recolorée ? Si c'était vrai, alors il faudrait réétudier la question plus sérieusement.

« Tu sais ce qui nous a manqué toutes ces fois où on était sur le point de coucher ? questionna Shikamaru.

- Du tout. Dis toujours.

- De l'amour. Pas d'amour, pas de sexe exceptionnel. Donc pas de contentement pour le Big Boss. »

C'était logique. Dégoûtant mais logique. Ça expliquait ces histoires de rapprochement que la CPE insistait tant à voir apparaitre. Rien à foutre de la baise s'il ne s'agit que du cul.

Malsain.

« Alors quitte à être honnête, je peux te l'avouer tout de suite : je tombe amoureux de toi parce que t'as des problèmes dans ta tête. Que tous ces problèmes… Ils me donnent envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Enfin plus que ce que tes voix me racontent à longueur de temps sur ta capacité à cogner tes frères. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Temari qui le laissa faire un pas de plus vers elle pour les diriger sur ce bienaimé canapé.

« J'imagine que malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, en commençant par ce poing dans ta tronche qui t'a laissé une cicatrice, tu m'apprécies quand même, répondit la blonde en caressant cette empreinte à la joue du bout des doigts. C'est du masochisme, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Tout le monde s'en fout du passé de toute façon. Le passé ça ne passionne pas Création.

Création veut du cul, de l'amour, du plaisir… Et des parties de jambes en l'air qui ne sont pas interrompues à longueur de temps.

.

« Alala, cette fiction date quand même de plusieurs mois… plus d'un an même d'après mes notes... Je suis si longue ._. . Et en prime mes histoires ne sont pas abouties. Et pis je voulais pas de lemon parce que, _mothafucka'_, j'en fais tout le temps et que y'a quand même de la boule dans cette histoire u_u.  
Bref, je ne continuerai pas sur les peines de cœur de Chôji et Ino. Elle est trop bête pour comprendre que Shikamaru ne la voit pas comme une femme et il ne comprend pas qu'elle ne le verra pas autrement que comme un bonhomme qui sert de chiffon. U_U La vie c'est dur, c'est méchant, mesquin et en plus ça sent pas bon (comme les garçons). Mon ex me disait toujours qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir si je l'aimais ou pas, ça lui évitait d'avoir mal (dans l'idée où-). C'est pas bête, … … Mais ça a aucun rapport avec ce que je disais /o/.  
Omagad… Je ferai mieux de retourner étrenner mon Borderlands 33. »

.

**Sandou**


End file.
